


"To Be Human Again..."

by OndineInSpace



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney RPF, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: After Happily Ever After, Beards (Facial Hair), Body Hair, Continuation, Disney Movies, Disney References, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Marriage, Omg this is so cheesy, Requested, beauty and the beast fluff, human again, live action remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndineInSpace/pseuds/OndineInSpace
Summary: The Beast is having trouble readjusting to his human body, much to Belle's chagrin. Adorableness ensues. Enjoy!(Another quick, fluffy fic for your reading pleasure - also requested by a friend. It's so, so cheesy - please forgive me)





	"To Be Human Again..."

thump. Thump. THUMP.

Belle’s eyes widened at the sounds. She slowly closed her book, trying to place the noise.

CRASH.

“Oh, no-”

CLANG. A loud curse.

She had already leapt from her brocade chair in the library, picking up her skirts as she followed the clatter. She arrived at the main staircase of the castle to find a small crowd gathered. And in its center, unsurprisingly, was her husband. His fine breeches were split at the knee, a bruise bloomed on his high cheekbone, and his long hair was in wild disarray. Multiple servants tried to offer him aid but he gruffly pushed them off. She shook her head as she knelt at his side, brushing a curl from his eyes.

“Adam, darling, what happened now?”  
He drew his chin up proudly, desperate to make a show of what was left of his dignity.  
“I merely attempted to go down the stairs, something I’ve managed to do my whole life unattended, and yet-”  
“Adam?”  
“… yes?”  
“How - ah, how do I ask this - how exactly did you try to go down the stairs?”  
A quiet mumble as he avoided her eyes.  
“…what was that?”  
A gruff sigh.  
“I said, I… um… I jumped.”  
“You… jumped?”  
He sat up suddenly, staggering to his feet.  
“Yes! Yes, I jumped, just like I’ve done every bloody day of the last ten bloody years and-”  
He stopped himself, his cheeks reddening. Belle sighed, her heart full of compassion for him. He was still trying to remember how to be human, after all. She took his arm, gently leading him to their room. As Mrs. Potts made a move to follow Belle shook her head, mouthing that they needed to be alone.

Adam put a hand to his cheek as they walked along the quiet corridor.  
“Wait, Belle, what is - why is my face all hot? Am I ill, or-”  
“You don’t remember blushing? I’d think you would, with all the times I’ve done it around you.”  
He laughed quietly, shaking his head.  
“Of course! My god, blushing from embarrassment…”  
His voice turned melancholy. “What else have I forgotten?”  
They had reached their sunny room, flopping onto the thick comforter like they often did when alone. Belle rolled onto her belly, gentle fingers carefully brushing his bruised face, savoring the soft bristle of his golden beard.

“I know it’s hard adjusting, darling, but you must be gentle with yourself. Go slow. There’s no rush to relearning this body - you have the rest of your life.”  
“Sometimes I miss him. The Beast.”

Belle didn’t know what to say. She looked down at her hands, swallowing hard.

“I… I didn’t know that. Do you… why do you miss him?”

Adam turned, facing away from her. His blue eyes turned dark.

“Because! Because I had strength as the Beast! How could I be so vain to think only of getting this face back, and not the strength!” He sat up, raking his fingers angrily through his hair. “I had claws! And sharp teeth, and, and… I could… I could keep you safe!”

Belle gasped, struggling up. “Adam, Adam I don’t-”

He grasped her hands hard. “I’ve never loved anyone like I love you, Belle. You have me, body and soul, and I would do anything for you. But this? This frail body? C'est merde. I’m terrified of losing you.”  
“Oh, Adam. Don’t… don’t say all that! Wait… is that why you’ve been trying to-”  
“To climb the castle walls, jump down the staircase, and find wolves to fight? Yes… pretty much.”  
“You want to regain your Beast strength.”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh, Adam!”

Belle hugged him close, arms tight around him.

“I love you so much, and admire your strength, but if you don’t stop almost killing yourself I will be forced to tie you to this bed.”  
He pulled back with a sly grin. “Is that a promise?”  
She laughed. “Maybe. But please, darling, we’ll figure this out together! I promise, we’ll find a way. Preferably a way without grievous injury. Let’s start with you relearning the sword. As a sort of… claw substitute. I think it will help you to feel that sort of power again but in a… human way.”

He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. “What did I do to deserve such a wonderful, sensible wife?”  
She put a hand on his heart. “You charmed me with what’s in here, not with how you look or how strong you are. And, the last time I checked, it’s still you in there.”  
He cupped her cheek, gently kissing her. “It is, my love, by God it is.”  
After a moment she pulled away from his kiss, breathless. She had a twinkle in her eye.

“But, you know Adam, any time you want to… you know… incorporate aspects of the Beast into yourself, you can…”  
“What, like growing the beard?”  
She grinned. “Well, that’s an excellent start, but I was thinking along the lines of what you did last night…”

Adam’s eyes widened. He quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, you liked that, did you?”  
Belle nodded, backing away onto the pillows. Adam rose to his knees, tearing his linen shirt over his head, before crawling to her on all fours, a low growl in his chest. He nearly ripped open her bodice, kissing the tops of her breasts with the growl still rumbling through both of them. Belle sighed in pleasure as his stubbled jaw rubbed against her soft skin.

Yes, he was definitely keeping the beard.


End file.
